LOST LOVE
by Vixen-Hana
Summary: A story where all the Sohmas come together to find a lost member, Kisa, and find their selves getting lost in the weirdest places themselves. A KisaxHiro. Kyo has a surprise! Read and review! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A normal morning at Shigure's house**

"Beeeep...beep...beeep...beep...". Kyo had wakened to the sound of a alarm ringing. He looked at his and noticed his alarm was un pluged. He looked around.

"Where the hell is it coming from!" he yelled.

Kyo started to run around the house. He was starting to go crazy. He ran past Yuki's room. He stopped. He walked back to the door. "Beep...beeeep..."

"That's...coming...from his...room! He said as he reached over to slide the door open. He wondered if Yuki was up yet._He can't possibly sleep through that._ He slide the door open. He looked over at yuki's bed. Empty. He walked inside. "Boom!" Kyo had tripped and fallen on his face. He heared the beeping behind him. He quickly stood up and glanced over to where he had tripped. Yuki was lieing on the floor, his face on the ground with his hand on a alarm clock on the floor. _Oh great. He can't even wake up long enough to turn off that noisy thing._ Kyo bent over. He looked at the hand on the alarm clock._ I have to stop that beeping! _He carefully reached over and lifted Yuki's hand. He reached over to the botton with his free hand. _Almost got it..._

"HI KYO!" yelled Shigure as he burst in the door. Kyo had gotten startled.

"Ahh!" he yelled as he feel over and his face landed on Yuki's back.

"Oh Kyo, you seem so affectionate for so early in the morning!" said Shigure.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kyo yelled as he stood up suddenlly to face Shigure.

Yuki had twitched. He suddenly opened his eyes. He got up as Kyo was yelling at Shigure.

"Hee hee hee! If only I had a camera to capture this beautiful momen..."SLAP!" Yuki had slapped Shigure in the face.

"Ow! I see your awake Yuki." said Shigure as he rubbed his face.

" Your stupidness woke me up."

Tohru had walked in the room. " Good morning everyone! Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you miss Honda, we'll be down in a minute, but first I have to take care of a idiot of a dog." said Yuki glaring at Shigure.

" Oh, kyo. I'll trade you right now. For now on you are the dog. I'll be the orangey looking cat." Said Shigure.

"Hell no idiot! Why don't you just go kill yourself right now!" Yelled Kyo.

"Uh, please don't fight." Tohru looked over at Kyo.

" Fine."

"Hey...where did Shigure go?" said Yuki.

Shigure was down stairs. He had already started eating. Kyo and Yuki ran down stares and attacked him.

**At Kisa's House**

"Come on kisa, wake up. You have school today." said Kisa's mom as she patted Kisa. She knew that. Kisa didn't want to go.She got up. She had no choice.

**Mean while**

Hatsuharu was walking down the street. He looked around and found himself lost.

"where am I going again?"

He looked around. He looked down at his shirt. He glanced at his school uniform._ Hmm. Looks familiar. I must be going to school. _He kept walking. Hiro was at a tree. He was sitting on the floor, looking down the street.

" Hiro, would you by any chance know where my school is?" asked Haru.

" Yes I do but do you think I have time to take you there? Can't you figure out anything on your own? I am waiting for Kisa, now go and get lost somewhere else." said Hiro.

Haru glanced down th road. He saw the Yuki fan club walking over to the school. He started walking. He had tried to follow them.

Kisa was walking down the street. Snow covered most of the street. She looked up ahead and saw hiro waving at her.

"You look sad." said Hiro. "I get it, you don't want to go to school."

Kisa looked at him. She wasn't sure what to do. Hiro was right, she didn't want to go.

" I'll walk you there if it makes you feel better." said Hiro.

They had reached the school. Hiro said bye to Kisa and ran to his school as he was late. Kisa looked around.. There was nobody watching. She turned around and started to run._ Im never going to school again._ She ran for hours.Now, she was lost.

Haru was now at school. He was hours late.

" Um Haru, you could go home now. School ended." said Yuki.

Haru had followed Yuki back home from his student council meeting. By home, I mean Shigure's.

" Hi, I see your home." Said shigure. "listen. We just got a phone call from Kisa's mom. She didn't come home, and acording to the school, she never showed up for class. She ran away...again."


	2. Chapter 2

**please keep the reviews up, and ill keep writing. If I dont get at least 5 by chapter 3 ill stop and kill myself... -.-**

**Later**

It was Friday. Kisa was missing. They knew this time Kisa would go far, so the Sohmas started the search for her. Kyo decided to go on his own and look through the woods.

"great idea Kyo! You might need help so, um, do you want me to go with you?" said Tohru.

"Naw, it's to dangerous for a girl like you."

"Miss Honda, why don't you go help Hiro look through all the places Kisa would go to?" said Yuki in a sweet voice.

"Sure! I'd love to help!"

Kyo stared over at the long stretch of woods. He glanced back at Tohru, starting to regret saying no to her as he realized he did need help. Tohru caught his glance and tried to find out how to help as she was sure of the problem.

"Um, Yuki, why don't you go help Kyo?" She said in a quiet voice at him.

Yuki glanced at Kyo then at Tohru. Kyo didn't want to go with Yuki, and had to show it.

"Why the hell would you choose that damn rat to go with me! Can't you think of anyone else!

"Well, all the other Sohmas went either to the main house or into town to look for her and since Yuki doesn't seem to have somewhere to go and you look like you need help..." She started.

Yuki sensed the discomfort in Tohru. He had to do something, but there was only one way._For Tohru._ He thought.

"um, I guess i'll go with Kyo." Yuki spoke up.

Kyo stared at Yuki with a dead look in his eye, his mouth hanging, speechless._What the hell!_ And so the long journey had begun!

**Back in town with Haru**

Haru walked up and down threw the same street. After realizing his bad direction, he was too late. Haru kept walking, this time with nothing on his mind besides saving Kisa. He looked up and noticed he was entering some other part of town._ "Sakura"?_ It was the name hanging on a tree of the large area. Haru looked inside and noticed how old it looked. It was a place with many shops and restaraunts, all put together in one.

"Why hello young man." a elderly woman saw him enter.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Why it's a bath house."

Young japanese girls ran by with trays of food.

"Would you like to enter the main bath house?"

"Oh, I have no money..." Haru said.

"Better yet, your working here from now on." she said.

The women took him to the main bath house where there were stands of food and many floors. A few girls ran by, cleaning the floor with hand rags, in straight rows. The woman handed him a rag.

**Back at the woods**

Kyo walked straight as he tried going ahead of Yuki._Your on my grounds now rat. You wouldn't last long here, and your definetlly not the expert here._

"Hey, maybe we should get on trees and stuff, to see better." Kyo said.

"Maybe, I thought you were the expert, and you say maybe?"

_Maybe..! Why'd I say that! _Yuki was already in a tree, jumping over to the next.

"Dammit Yuki!"

Yuki grabbed on to a flimsy branch and it broke in his hand.He started to slip so he let go of it and grabbed another branch. The other branch fell on Kyo.

"That's it rat! I'm coming to get you this time!"

Kyo climbed the tree and scratched his arm. He didn't feel pain at all, as he was tough and used to it. He rapidlly climbed up to find Yuki on the floor, casually looking up at him.( Yuki had fallen, but landed on his feet at the time that Kyo wasn't looking)

"Do you see anything?"

"What, do you think im blind? No duh I see stuff, nothing but trees and a bird miles around"

"I was talking about Kisa stupid cat, do you see Kisa?"

"No."

A few minutes later

"What do you see now?"

"Uh trees, a squirel, Shigure,..."

The two of them paused for a while wide eyed as they realized the new comer.

"SHIGURE!" the two yeld in unison.

"Yes?" He said behind Kyo. Kyo lost his balance and leaned forward.

"AHH.."

Shigure poked Kyo's ribs.

"Opps."

Kyo fell off the tree, landing on his feet.

"There's something about cats I can't seem to understand..." said Yuki.

"What about cats...!"

"If they fall and know their going to land on their feet, then why does a majority of the cats get "stuck" on trees?"

"Dammit rat just shut up!"

"Yeah why do they Kyo?"

" How the hell should i know Shigure! What are you doing here anyways!"

**Back with Tohru and Hiro**

Momiji looked up as he was upside down on a bus stop. Tohru saw him and walked toward him.

_Oh great._ Thought Hiro.

"Hey Tohru, why are you upside down?" asked a confused Momiji.

"um, your the one that's upside down." said Tohru smiling.

"really?...Oh! No wonder that that car that came by was upside down!" Momiji said smiling as he did a summer sault and landed on his feet.

"Took you long enough..." said Hiro.

"I was waiting here because I was bored, and I had a felling you were going to come by!"

"How long have you been waiting?" said Tohru.

"Depends what time is it?"

"5:32"

"okay then, 2 hours and 32 minutes! Can I come with you?"

"No..." said Hiro.

"But ive waited 2 hours and 35 minutes!"

"Okay!" said Tohru.(obviously)

And so their adventures continue!

**I guess your probably wondering when the KisaxHiro is going to come, and the other pairings, but that doesn't come until later! If you have any suggestions on the next pairing than review! Oh yeah and i reached another writers block...im stumped. PLEASE HELP ME BY REVIEWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Im sorry. If you have been waiting for this chapter for a while, then im sorry. I re6centlly got over my writers block and am on summer vacation! Yay! I have a bit of trouble remembering things, and suffer GREATLLY of that writer's block.grrr... on with the chapter! PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! o.o**

**With Tohru, Hiro and Momiji**

Momiji pranced about like a 3 year old. He stuffed his face with lots of crapes and chocolate bars.

"If you ask me, Momiji looks a bit sugar high..." said Tohru.

" you stupid woman! He IS sugar high!"

"How can you tell?"

"Well for one thing, he's hugging a tree and saying 'mutti' and for another, he's walking like a drunk..."

They stared at momiji as he tripped on a small rock, and feel on his face.

**Yuki and Kyo surviving in the woods(barely)**

"Well, I was searching in the local super market with Hatori, but I caused a bit of a scene as I was in a Tofu aisle, and they kicked me out onto the side walk, and this little girl started looking at me very strangely and I got frightened, I told Hatori to hurry, but he satarted to talk about a sale on wasabi, and bought a few, so he told me to go to Tohru and Hiro, and I meet Momiji along the way, and he was sugar high, so I didn't want to stay with them, so I went home, but Saki and Arisa are there doing cleaning for Tohru, and their a bit disturbing, in strange, peculiar ways I just can't describe, so my only choice was to come to you two for protection!" said Shigure.

"I'm hungry. Where's Tohru again?" Said Shigure.

"GO BACK TO HATORI!" yelled Kyo.

snif+ "I see you don't want me here. I'll just go over to Hatori and beg for his store bought goddies." +sigh+

**Later with Tohru**

Tohru had been informed of Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani at there home. Tohru walked back, leaving Hiro with Momiji. "im hungry!"

"Do you actually think I care? What do you think i'll provide you with the food? With my own money? And where do you think i'll get it? Is it just going to pop out of nowhere? Huh! Well! Asewer me rabbit!"

Hiro looked back to find our sugar high friend gone.

"Too easy!"

Hiro decided to go to th forest.He had no where else to go._ Obviouslly she wouldn't go to her favorite places. We'd find her for sure. This was a waste of time!_

He walked over to the woods._Crying? I hear crying...Kisa? _He tried to follow the muffled cryies. His heart raced. His hands shook. It was Kisa.

"Kisa!" He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Let go of me Hiro."

"Huh?"

"You hate me and I just know..."

Hiro silenced her with a kiss.

"Hiro..."

"I love you Kisa...I was so worried when you were gone..."

Kisa broke down crying.

"I'm sorry Hiro. I'm sorry."

"It's all right Kisa. Don't be sorry."

"Is everone looking for me now?"

"Yes, most of them."

Kisa hessitated and blushed. She grabbed Hiro's hand and started walking.

"Let's go tell them i'm back."

**Back at Shigure's house**

**Oh, just to let you know, this story was made in request of Anime4penguin, and this part was dedicated to my friend Kyo...you know who you are. This was also a request, to stay ananoumous.**

Everyone was outside, happy to see Kisa.

"I'll go get some onigiri to celebrate!" Tohru went inside.

Kyo was sitting on the floor outside in the back porch. Tohru went out to tell him Kisa was back. Everyone had heared of what had happened with Kisa and Hiro._If that kid could do that all of a sudden, why can't I? Am I affraid? _

"Um hi Kyo."

This is it. Kyo stood up to face her.

"Kisa came bac..."

And so, Kyo silenced her with a kiss.

**Review! Review now! Tell me what you think! You are all individuals! Don't make someone else ansewer for you review! REVIEW!...Wait a minute, don't leave. There is more.**

**Two days later**

Haru returned, into Shigure's house. For some reason, he was missing both shoes, a sock, and one of his pant legs.

"Woah, Haru, what happene..." askerd Shigure.

Haru walked past them and into Yuki's room. Three minutes later there was a faint snorring coming from that room. No body asked any more questions.

**RRRRRRRRREEEEVVIIEEWWW! O.O This may be the end. If you have suggestions for more stories, or a second chapter, please review! If not than...review!1111**


End file.
